Hail me, I am Queen
by alli-sun
Summary: College makes Regina loosen up. Janis/Regina lesboshot.


**Hail me, I am Queen**

**Summary** – College makes Regina loosen up.

**Disclaimer** – don't own Mean Girls x)

**Warning** – sexually explicit girl/girl scenes

**A/N** – Inspired by _So Happy I could Die_ by Lady Gaga.

* * *

Regina was playing with her drink. Bodies turned in and out, convolving and dissolving, naked skin and dim lights fading into the air. She played with her drink. Janis was across the room, watching her. Her artist fingers reached into her slim glass cup, searching for the cherry at the bottom.

Regina moaned…

…slowly.

She knew _exactly_ what Janis was doing.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

The first impression of the studio: crowded. Regina dawdled and waited while all the students set up their easels and palettes. The professor yelled for some order. And some silence. And some alcohol, where was that when you needed it? Meanwhile, she found herself in full nude at the center.

When she finally found a good pose by turning her head slightly—bam. Janis's eyes met hers.

Regina tried not to let her surprise show. She went through all the poses, three-minute, five-minute, ten-minute, telling herself that she wasn't orienting herself in favor of one particular person. But Janis did not bother hide her amusement. After Regina withstood the last thirty-minute pose full of Janis's smirks and piercing green eyes, she felt like pulling her clothes on and getting the fuck out of there. The professor stopped her.

"Darling, that was wonderful," He grinned. Regina took notice of his bright pink tie and rather dorky glasses and felt a slight sense of relief. "I keep saying we need more young people, you know?"

"Yeah," Regina said absent-mindedly, wondering if she should sneak a peak at Janis's painting.

"There was something particular about your poses that I thought my students could really _use_," He went on. "I can't really describe it. Something…not exactly sexual. But desirable. Would you be available for next week's session as well?"

Regina blinked back into focus. "Next week?"

How was she supposed to explain that this was all a bet that she lost, complete one-timer, never to be repeated? Especially now that she knew this was _Janis Ian's_ foundation course she had stepped in. "I'm not sure," She finally said. "I'll get back to you about that."

"Of course, darling. Why don't I give you my number." He began scribbling with charcoal and newsprint paper, the closest things in reach. Regina finally saw Janis' painting. It was watercolor, and lustrous, and beautiful.

She walked out of there as fast as she could.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing in my figure drawing class?" Janis confronted her in the dining hall the next day.

Regina was holding two drinks in her hand as if she were juggling the two, though really she needed to decide between pomegranate and mango. She narrowed her eyes a bit out of frustration. "Just something stupid."

She knew they were supposed to talk and be friends and crap. Right after Cady turned their junior year upside-down, it seemed that way. But they sort of ended up not doing the same things after school, and sort of ended up not having anything in common to talk about anymore. So they sort of never saw each other, ever. And now they were attending the same college.

"What's your intended major anyway?"

"Journalism," Regina said immediately. "Minor in fashion."

"So why'd I see you naked?"

"Let it go," Regina practically growled through clenched teeth.

"It's not like you're tight on cash or anything," Janis shrugged. "And why were you all…I dunno…"

"Why was I all what?"

"Never mind," Janis said awkwardly. "Well…nice talking to you, I guess." She paused, and for a moment they just stood there, staring at each other while students walked around them and reached between them. Finally, Janis handed her one of her gesture drawings, one of those fast and furious three-minute sketches, and left.

Regina saw her spread legs and arched back. Oh. That's what she meant.

* * *

"Hello," The professor greeted. His name was Joey, she learned, and he was as gay as the circumference of the moon. "Glad to see you back, darling!"

Regina responded with a small _hi_, set her bag down, and immediately began stripping. She didn't tell the frat guys she'd decided to go back, they were all under the assumption that modeling was the single most horrific thing that had ever happened to her, and she might as well let them have that satisfaction. From the corner of her eye, she saw Janis setting up her station.

She wanted to try something.

Regina went through pose after pose, trying to recall the illustrations of the kama sutra she once found in her mother's closet. It wasn't hard, it was so natural it was unnatural. Maybe she was just really good at sex, and being naked. Whatever it was, she knew Janis was finally beginning to get uncomfortable. And it was giving her the strangest thrill of her life.

The alarm sounded. "Thirty-minute!"

Regina, who'd been giving Janis an eyeful of her backside, turned to lie on her back for this one, head tilted to look Janis in the eye. That's when she began to regret getting into this.

She watched as a single droplet of blue paint rolled down her neck, past her collarbone, and onto the curve of her breast. Janis lazily felt the path of the paint, looked down, and pulled her shirt down to wipe it away. Regina cursed having to wait thirty minutes to slap that smirk off that dyke's face.

Two can play at this game. Two can play.

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

It was an unspoken war. Touching was forbidden, eyes were the target, the body was the weapon. And Janis could get as wet as she wanted, because Regina seemed to have the dumb luck of getting wetter.

She wondered, through her drunken haze, if touching Janis would mean winning or losing.

"Fuck it," She snapped to herself, walking past the frat guys, the friends who she'd assured she was anything but a lesbian, and everyone else on campus to grab Janis's arm. "You're dancing with me."

"Never thought you'd ask."

* * *

Regina never classified Janis as the dominant, perverse type, but after being forced on a bus and fingered under her skirt across half the campus, she wondered how could she not. And then there was the matter of seeing herself in the mirror of the elevator's ceiling, Janis's tongue still working against her lips, legs spread and skirt halfway up her chest.

She didn't have to be told to lie on the platform she used to model on. Janis, standing over her, was just about to take off her black jeggings when Regina reached up and ripped them straight down the middle. Janis blinked. "That was hot."

She smirked. "Touch me."

"Strip first."

They were caught at a stalemate, because Janis clearly had a thing for Regina's artistic nudity, and Regina clearly had a thing for her clothing hanging half on, half off. Finally, Regina compromised with, "I'll strip if you draw me."

"What?"

"Draw me," Regina commanded, not moving from her exposed, haphazard pose on the platform. Janis narrowed her eyes and grabbed a sketchbook she found lying on the floor.

"Fuck, it's white chalk," She said, throwing the thing across the room as Regina laughed. Janis picked up a red pen next from the corner of the room and began furiously scribbling. Regina watched; then began to finger herself. Janis noticed, of course she noticed she was staring at her up and down damn it, and drew the fingers hiding behind the wet panties and minute detail.

"There, you happy?" Janis said, shoving the drawing in her face. Regina didn't respond, she simply tossed all her clothes to one side and reached for Janis's lips. The sketchbook lay forgotten beside them.

* * *

The morning after was more like the hour after. Regina played absent-mindedly with Janis's hair, still black, she noted, but shorter and rather cute.

"Just for the record," Janis said, breaking the silence, "I _didn't_ like you in middle school. Not like this."

"Oh," Regina said, trying to decide what to say to that. "Well…I did." She didn't mean to say that.

"What?" Janis exclaimed a little wildly. "And all this time too? Since then?"

"Not when you shaved your head and started wearing all those disgusting clothes, no," Regina snapped, even though a part of her knew she sort of did. "But…yeah. Just a little." That much is true, at least.

Janis lay back, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Hmm."

"What?"

"I have figure drawing tomorrow," She said.

Regina checked the clock. "Today, actually."

"And…I think I drew in Joey's sketchbook."

"Let him keep it," Regina smirked. "It might give him some ideas."


End file.
